


Love struck

by Heartinghbic



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartinghbic/pseuds/Heartinghbic
Summary: Rio is struggling keeping business and personal things apart when he starts to notice himself falling for a certain red head he does business with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not follow a specific plot of the show. Translations will be at the end of the story hope you enjoy!

Rio: Hey sis I need a favor.

Rio was not one to bring strangers around family but his family is non stop asking about future plans like settling down and maybe having another kid. Rio laughs at the thought of another kid. All he really needs is his little man that's it.

Gabriella: Yeah what's up?

Rio: I need a date to the Marco's wedding.

Gabriella: A what?

Rio rolled his eyes and decided to call her.

"So you need a date to our cousins wedding huh?", She asked curiosity overflowing.

Rio rolled his eyes and shook his head."Yeah I wouldn't be calling if I didn't would I?".

Gabriella laughed. "Listen I would love to help you out but I don't know anyone free next weekend".

"Ah don't give me that come on you have to know someone", Rio said as he could already hear all the questions about being single.

"I'm sorry but I really don't. Maybe try asking one of your colleagues or whatever you call them", Gabriella said as Rio sighed.

"Yeah right. Well thanks for the help I really appreciate it".

"Anytime brotha".

Rio couldn't just ditch the wedding but it's becoming more clear that to avoid all these unnecessary questions and comments that's the best option.

                        ::::::::::::::::::

Marcus sat on the floor playing with his race car track as Rio was on the other side watching him. He wondered how Marcus felt about him. Was he a good dad? Was he present enough for him? The last thing he wanted was to be like his father.

Rio stood up and clapped his hands in the process. "Alight little man I think it's time for bed".

"Do I have to?", Marcus whined.

Rio wouldn't call himself a strict parent but he liked things in order so when he says its bed time it's bed time. "Yeah come on go brush your teeth".

"Okay" Marcus said as he jumped around to the bathroom. Marcus came back jumped into his bed and Rio pulled the covers over his son.

"See you tomorrow papa", Marcus said yawning.

"Goodnight little man I'll see you tomorrow", Rio said turning off the lights in his son's room and heading into the living room.

"I'll be here same time tomorrow", Rio said giving his ex a slight smile. Never gets easier seeing her but things don't always go the way anyone plans huh.

"Alright", Valerie said shutting the door closed not giving him a single glance.

                  :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rio wouldn't say he got excited everytime he met with Elizabeth by herself but it definitely did cheer him up. He might even say a bit happy but that doesn't matter when it comes down to business.

"Is this all if it?", Rio asked opening the black bag to count the money.

"Well most of it", Beth said nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"You know I don't like people messing with my money. How much is missing?

"About three thousand", Beth was going to start explaining why they were short but she knew better.

"What I say about delivering huh? You can't be in this business and decided your only going to pay half of what's due. You don't do that with bills do you?", Rio said irritated.

"I'm sorry I'll get the rest for you by next week I promise", Beth said not able to look at Rio directly in his eyes.

Rio looked at her for a bit and his sister's words creeped into his head. Maybe try asking one of your colleagues or whatever you call them. He knew it was probably a bad idea but screw it.

"Nah forget about that", He said moving closer to her. "How about you accompany me to an event I have comin' up"?.

"What?", Beth asked surprised and confused feelings that usually come out when Rios around.

"Yeah I have a thing goin' on and I want you to come with me.

"When? What time? What about the three thousand?" Beth couldn't stop asking questions.

Rio couldn't help but smile. "Forget about it and I'll give you details at our next drop."

"Okay. What kind of event"

"Just wear something nice yeah?"  
Rio said smirking as he walked away with the bag.

He looked a little over his shoulder to see Beth standing there shocked. He laughed a little at the sight. Bringing her was definitely a bad idea but hey she's attractive and he couldn't lie he  wouldn't mind spending almost a whole day with her.

                          :::::::::::::::::::::

"He asked you what!?", Annie half yelled half asked.

"To go with him to some event", Beth replied.

"What does that even mean!?" Annie was starting to panick because doing drop offs is one thing but spending time with Rio was another.

"This doesn't sound good you shouldn't do it" ruby said stress was overcoming her.

"He's giving me details at our next drop plus we can't come with three thousand dollars by next week anyway", Beth said.

"It doesn't sound good" ruby repeated.

Beth wasn't shocked by their reactions but it was kinda funny to see."You guys relax what's the worst that can happen?".

"You could die!", Annie and Ruby said simultaneously.

Beth laughed as Annie and Ruby looked at each other concerned. Beth had a gut feeling Rio wouldn't kill her plus if he was going to he would have done it a long time ago. 

"Come on I have to go to the store before I pick up the kids", Beth said still laughing.

"Your insane", Annie said shaking her head as the three of them walked out of the house.

                        ::::::::::::::::::::::

Four days later

Rio meet up again with Elizabeth on Thursday to give her a two days notice to get her things together and what not.

"Here are the keys", Beth said handing them over.

Rio couldn't help but smirk as she walked towards him. "Any trouble?".

"Nope not this time", Beth responded.

"Good good", Rio said nodding his head.

"This event what exactly is it?", Beth asked not that she was worried just curious.

"It's just a gathering but I'll pick you up Saturday around 3 o'clock". Rio didn't want to say a family wedding because he didn't want to freak her out but it wasn't a complete lie now was it.

That didn't help Beth she liked to dress appropriately when it came to going out to social events if this was even that. "It would be helpful to know so I know what to wear".

"You dress nice it wouldn't matter", Rio said as he took a few steps closer to her. It was like she was a magnet that drew him closer and closer to her. She can be dangerous in that sense but he never took the time to truly think about it. "I've never seen you in red maybe wear a red dress".

"I don't think I look very good in red", Beth said looking at the ground as her pale skin became a light pink shade.

"Nah ma you look good in anything. Just wear whatever makes you feel comfortable yeah", Rio said moving the hair out of Beth's face as she looked up at him. Oh god her soft skin and beautiful eyes are what hunts him the most.

Beth didn't flinch she even felt herself lean into his touch. "Okay" were the only words that she could form to say. She couldn't lie he made her breathless like no one has before.

                    :::::::::::::::::::::

Beth didn't have anything Red because she was convinced by Dean that Red wasn't her color it made her look older than what she was.

"Why a red dress and not a skirt or cute pants?", Annie asked the unsettling feeling not going away.

"Because I hardly ever wear red or dresses really". Which Beth wasn't lying but Rios words wouldn't leave her head so she decided to take his suggestion.

"So is this like a party or I'm I missing something here?", Ruby asked.

"To be honest I'm not really sure", Beth replied pulling up her zipper.

"This still sounds like a really bad idea", Annie said.

"I agree are you sure you want to do this?" Ruby asked.

"To keep us in the clear yes", Beth said stepping out of the dressing room. "So option one are we loving or hating it?.  
The dress was long, dark red with sparkles. A low cut v neck that hugged her curves. Showed skin but not too much she was classy and she would like to keep it that way.

"I mean if we're being honest you look hot", Annie said.

"You look good girl", Ruby said always there to hype Beth up.

"Really? I think it's a little much though.", Beth said looking at herself in the mirror.

"True but you look hot and I think you should wear it", Annie says.

"Yes definitely keep it on the list", Ruby said.

"Alright on to dress number two then". Beth was never one for shopping she couldn't quite put her finger why this time was any different but she felt happy to be doing so. She wouldn't let the thought of it being because Rio would see her in a dress like this cross her mind.

Beth walked out and the girls could tell she wasn't confident. The dress a light red was right above her knees and hugged her curves. It had sleeves right below her elbows and the dress had a floral pattern.

"I don't like this one", Beth said stepping out of the dressing room.

"Awe I think it looks cute!", Ruby said.

"I don't know I'm getting grandma vibes", Annie said.

"Yeah this is a no", Beth said walking back into the room.

The next dress was a dark red and it was above her knees. Threads of crystals in a U shape hung a little below her shoulder. The neckline was a mesh material that was see through.

"I mean on your unbelievable", Annie said.

"Seriously wish I looked that good in a dress", Ruby said.

"You guys are sweet", Beth said turning around to look at them. "I don't know does it look too tight?", Beth asked. After having four kids and a cheating husband she would say her confidence is at an all time low at the moment.

"Absolutely not", Ruby said.

"Beth you look great", Annie said.

"Alright I'll keep this one in mind", Beth said heading back into the room to try on the last dress. She stepped out wearing a dark red dress that was right above her knees. The dress was firm fitting and exposed her chest a little more than the other dresses did. The neck line had two lines of fabric running from the left and right side of her chest that connected at the top of the neckline.

"I don't know you look hot don't get me wrong but it kinda looks like a office dress you know?", Annie said.

"It's hot though oh maybe you could buy a cute cover up", Ruby said.

"Yeah I don't know", Beth said looking hard into the mirror.

"Oh crap I have to go pick up Sadie why don't you just buy the two dresses and we'll help you decide tommorow or something", Annie said standing up from the chair to put on her sweater.

"Yeah you could always return the one you don't end up using", Ruby said.

"Right okay I'll see you soon then", Beth said heading back to change.

"Alright love you guys", Annie said rushing off.

"Love you too", The girls responded simultaneously. 

                        :::::::::::::::::::

It was a tradition to have dinner at least once a week at his mom's house it was usually on Sundays but with the wedding they all agreed it would be best to do it Friday.

"You find somebody yet?", Gabriella asked as her and Rio were setting up plates for dinner.

"Yeah", Rio replied.

"Who she?", Gabriella asked with a slight smile imagining her brother not being so lonely makes her happy.

"You'll meet her on Saturday", Rio said  bringing the food to the table. How was he going to tell them about Elizabeth? I mean she's an amazingly good women but the things that she does aren't so great. Not forgetting that fact that she's married to a dumbass but they didn't need to know all that.

"Meet who on Saturday mijo", Their mom asked sitting at the table.

If there was one thing that he hated most in the world was lying to his mom but he wasn't really lying was he if he said they were business partner. Would that be a bad thing to mention?

"I'm bringing a girl with me to Marco's wedding", Rio said sitting down.

"Does she know?", His mom asked looking at him sternly.

"Yeah yeah she knows", He said.

"Are you sure? You know what happened with you and Valerie", His mom said.

His mom was always right about everything as most mom's are but she was literally right about everything. When he didn't tell Valerie right away what he did for a living his mom gave him a lecture about how he needs to tell her now before things got serious. Of course he didn't listen and well now their no longer together. Did it break his heart? Of course. Should have he listened to his mom? Damn right he should've but the past is the past what could he do about it now. "Yes I told her and she's just going to the wedding with me that's all", Rio said serving his plate.

Gabriella sat across from Rio as she looked at him. She wanted what's best for him obviously but something about his expression didn't sit right.

"Does she work with you?"

Rio looked up at her. Having an older sister is like having another mom.

"Kinda yeah"

Gabriella shook her head. "That's not a good idea"

Rio knew she was right but that didn't change anything. It was just for one night anyways.

"Only for Saturday"

Gabriella looked at their mom and she waved her hand in the air.

¹"Él hace lo que quiere hacer Mija".

²"Por eso se mete en problemas ma"

³"Estoy sentado aquí y ella no tiene ningún problema en venir a la boda"

"Oh so she knows it's a family event right?"

Rio scratched his head and his sister knew exactly what that meant. One of her biggest pet peeves were liars.

⁴"Odio tener un hermano tan mentiroso"

ⁿ"dejar de actuar como niños y empezar a comer la comida se enfría"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she started to eat. Rio has got to be the biggest trouble maker in the family and all she wanted for him was to not end up like their dead beat dad.

"Listen Gabriella I promise I'm not going to get into any trouble this women..." He paused for a second he couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on his face "she's a good one"

Gabriella stared at him and put her fork down on her plate. "How long have you known this women?"

Rio was chewing his pot roast when he stopped as he noticed the expression on his sisters face was rather odd.

"A while now why?"

She shook her head and continued eating with a smile.

Rio repeated himself as he finished chewing. "Why?"

His mother started to laugh and he turned to look at her.

"What's so funny? What am I missin?"

"Nothing just finish your food", Gabriella said laughing as well.

Rio just shook his head and did what he was told. They finished eating and said their goodbyes. He was the first one to leave and he attempted one last time to find out why they were acting so weird but got no answers. Weird he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio thought he would wear red to match with Elizabeth but decided against it because it seemed too much like a couples thing to do. He also didn't know what shade red she was wearing. He doesn't even know if she's actually wearing red either but one can only hope. He couldn't lie he was looking forward to this evening it brings a smile to his face just thinking about it. Elizabeth had already met Marcus a few times at the park and one time at breakfast. So after sleeping on it he decided to bring Marcus with him. It would be nice to have Marcus around plus it's been too long since he's been with his side of the family. 

Rio had picked up Marcus early that morning and went to the mall to find something to wear. They ended up buying black button ups because you can never go wrong with the color black and black and red match perfectly especially dark red.

Rio and Marcus were walking back to the car eating ice cream as it was 70°F outside. "You excited for today little man?".

Marcus nodding excitingly. "I'm excited to see all my cousins!". 

Rio laughed as he looked down at his son. "Yeah?"

Marcus nodded again as he ate more ice cream.

"Happy to hear it" Rio said as he opened the car door. Seeing his son so excited and happy has got to be one of the best things in the world for him to see. He was definitely ready for this wedding. 

Rio was driving back home and getting ready in time was not a problem at all but he knows how women can be.

"Hey papa I have a question", Marcus said sitting up straighter. 

"What's up little man"

"Is that nice lady coming with us?".

Nice lady? Rio thought to himself. "Oh you mean Elizabeth".

"Yeah is she coming?".

"Yeah I'm picking her up later today".

"Good... I like her", Marcus said looking out the window.

Rio pulled into his driveway and turned to look at Marcus. "You like her?".

"Yeah she's nice".

Rio nodded and smiled. Why did that make him so happy? He brushed the thought off and headed inside his house with Marcus. He couldn't lie his house was pretty big for just the two of them. It had three bathrooms two upstairs one downstairs. Three bedrooms upstairs and a full basement. His house was straight out of a movie but he didn't mind. 

Marcus ran inside as Rio closed the door. "Slow down I don't want you to hurt yourself". 

Marcus stopped and started walking to the living room. Rio smiled blessed to have such a respectful kid. "Are you hungry?" Rio asked even though they ate about two hours ago and just finished having ice cream.

"No I'm okay but can we go play soccer?" Marcus asked with excitement. 

"Sure thing just let me go change alright", Rio said running up stairs. He made his way into his backyard with Black shorts and a dark blue shirt. 

"Ready papa?" Marcus asked kicking the ball around.

"Show me what you got", Rio said running to his goal. The backyard was big enough to hold a soccer game and a volleyball game at the same time. He had the two goals set up and the volleyball net. He and Marcus hardly ever used the volleyball net that was mainly for his sister and cousins. He also had a patio where he was held grill outs and had his family sit there to watch the kids play. 

Rio and Marcus played a couple of games until Rio realized he had a wedding to go to. Shit Rio thought to himself. "Hold up little man gotta check the time". It was 2:40. Fuck Rio thought as he leaned his head back.

"Alright go take a quick shower we gotta go", Rio said clapping his hands. 

He picked up his phone and dialed Elizabeth's phone number.

Hello?

Yeah hey its me I think I'm goin' be a little late pickin' you up

Its fine um gives me more time to decide

Having trouble with an outfit 

I guess you can say that

Mhm if you don't decide by the time I get there I'm leaving

Well then what's the point 

I'm kiddin' I'll help you if you ain't got nothin picked out 

I'm sure I'll be ready. What time are you coming?

3:30 but no later than 4

Alright see you then

It was Rios turn to run inside and take a quick shower. By the time Rio was done getting ready Marcus was sitting on the couch just waiting. 

"Your not gonna do your hair little man?" Rio said button up his sleeve. 

"Don't know how to", He replied keeping his eyes on the TV. 

Rio grabbed the Remote control and turned it off. "Alright come on".

Rio put gel in his son's hair to make it look more put together. Appeareance meant everything to Rio because that's what people remember you for how you looked. They went to the car and went to Elizabeth's house. Rio didn't know if the kids and her dumbass husband were home so he decided to call her just to make sure. 

"Please tell me your not in front of my house" Was the first thing Elizabeth said when she picked up the call. 

"Nah why you sound concerned?"

"Because I'm not ready", She said in a low voice. 

"For a second I thought you were worried that that husband of yours might see me"

He heard her laugh loudly. "I wouldn't care if he saw you but he's at his mother's house"

"With the kids?"

"No the kids are with Annie"

Rio smirked she was all alone tonight huh.

"Alright I'll be there in 10 minutes so chop chop"

He heard her laugh again. "I'll see you in 10 then"

He hung up and parked his car.

"Come on pops we gotta buy a gift real quick", Rio said getting out of the car.

Marcus followed Rio into the store. "You forgot to buy one earlier?" 

Rio laughed and held his son's hand. "Yeah"

Rio bought the first thing he saw and checked out. He finally got to Elizabeth's house and parked in her driveway. He decided to wait in the car so he honked. He looked at the time it was 3:47 pm he needed to be on his way now. He thought about just leaving but there was no point in going by himself plus he wanted to see how Elizabeth looked a little more put together. 

"Alright come little man we're going to go inside for a little bit" 

Marcus followed Rio to the side door. He checked inside the fake plant and found their spare key. He unlocked the door and closed it after Marcus walked in. 

"Elizabeth you runnin on a clock", Rio yelled walking towards the living room.

Rio heard something fall and almost ran downstairs. "Shit okay I'll be down in a minute".

"You need help down there?" 

"Umm maybe"

Rio shook his head and walked downstairs anyways. He got to her bedroom that was wide open and knocked on the door.

Elizabeth turned around in a red dress that was covered in sparkles. He almost felt his jaw drop. The dress hugged all her curves perfectly. But when he looked up at her face it almost looked like she was ready to cry.

She didn't look at him long enough to catch his reaction as she turned to fix her makeup. "I'm almost done"

"You good darlin?" 

"Yeah yeah is this too much?"

Rio took the chance to look her over again. "Nah you look good" 

"Are you sure? I could change into that one" She motioned to the dress on the bed.

Rio turned to look at the dress and back to her. "Nah I like that one".

She turned to look at him. She looked him over and smiled. "Not that you don't look nice all the time but you cleaned up well". She put on her earrings and straightened out her dress. "You even shaved", She said while walking past him.

Rio had to fight the strong urge to grab her and kiss her right there right then. "Likewise"

As she walked upstairs Rio could see she was smiling but he couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. Her cheeks were always rosey. 

"Oh my God is that Marcus", Elizabeth said grabbing a chained pursed the matched her dress.

Marcus ran towards her and hugged her. "Hi!".

Elizabeth hugged him back and smiled at him. "I feel like you get bigger and bigger every time I see you".

Marcus stepped back a little bit and bounced on his tippy toes.

Rio smiled at the way Elizabeth was soft with Marcus and how they interacted. It was sweet. 

"Alright we gotta go we're already late", Rio said grabbing the keys from the counter.

Elizabeth nodded and let the boys walk out first so she could lock the door. They got into the car and drove off.

Elizabeth pulled down the visor to look at herself again. She would be lying if she felt like she was overly dressed for wherever they were going. Her eyeshadow was red and black mixed. She matched her lipstick with a dark red but it wasn't too dark. 

Rio could tell from the conner of his eye Elizabeth didn't look happy with how she looked. He didn't understand it she really did look amazing. "How many times I gotta tell you you look good".

Elizabeth turned to look at him then closed the visor. She tucked her hair behind her ear. " Sorry I guess it's just a habit". 

Rio didn't want to push any of her buttons but she didn't look happy he could almost say she looked sad. "okay ma you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have pull over". 

Elizabeth almost rolled her eyes not because she was annoyed but because she knew he would actually pull over. "I feel like this dress is too much and I don't know maybe it's too tight or the heels that I'm wearing are too much I just don't know". 

It started to click to Rio that she wasn't confident at all. That boring ass husband of hers wasn't doing much to appreciate the beautiful women he had. I mean he couldn't deny how good looking she was but she also was really intelligent. "We're going to a wedding. A Mexican one".

Elizabeth quickly turned her head to look at him. She opened her month to say something but didn't. 

"So no your not wearing too much of anything you look amazing. You'll see when we get there you'll fit right in". 

Elizabeth turned around and laid back. She nodded as she looked straight ahead. "Who's wedding?". 

Rio looked at her and tried hard not to laugh. "My cousins".

She nodded again. She didn't know what to say but now she was even more panicked. Then it clicked that's why Marcus was with them. She turned to look at him and he was sound asleep. "Did you get a present?"

"Yeah it's in the back". Beth nodded and had a questionable look on her face.

"What?" 

Beth giggle. "Nothing".

Rio half smiled. "What what is it?".

"It's just I don't see you buying good wedding gifts". Beth laughed which made Rio look offend.

"I get good gifts. Great ones even". 

Beth couldn't stop laughing her stomach was starting to hurt. "What did you get them?"

"A blender".

Beth completely lost it. Her eyes were starting to water causing her to look up and fan her eyes. "Oh god".

Rio pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "That is an amazing gift. They're going to use it aren't they?.

Beth chuckled and dabbed her eyes with a napkin that was laying in the cup holder. "I suppose".

Rio stared at her while she fixed her makeup. "You ready?".

Beth turned to catch his stare. "I think so".

Rio nodded and got out of the car. Beth following his movements. Rio opened the back door and shook Marcus a little. "Hey little man wake up we're here".   
                         


	3. Chapter 3

Rio walked with Marcus under his arm. Beth followed behind them closely but not too close. She was a nervous wreck. She stopped walking and Rio turned around as soon as she stopped. Beth was looking at the ground worried.

Rio gave her a concerned look but she didn't look up at him. "What's wrong?" 

Beth shook her head. "I can't".

Rio still concerned but now confused. Was this all too much? He thought to himself well of course it was. "Listen my family's not one of those judgemental types".

Beth shook her head again. " No it's not that...well it is but it's just why did you invite me?" She finally looked up at him. "You've told me before all you want this to be is business that's all".

That cut deep. Rio looked down at Marcus and Beth's eyes followed. "Oh my... I'm sorry I just..."

"Nah it's cool", Rio squatted down to Marcus. "Hey little man here's the keys go sit in the car for a little bit okay". Rio handed Marcus the keys and lightly nudged him to walk.

Marcus took the keys and walked to the car. Once he was in Rio looked at Beth who wouldn't look at him back.

Rio sighed and pulled Beth's chin up. "That was a long time ago darlin".

Beth looked at him with sad eyes. Rio didn't know that night still bothered her. "It wasn't suppose to happen". She didn't know why it bothered her so much right now or at all. She hadn't thought about that night for a long time but something about meeting his family lit the spark again. She was hurt. Heartbroken even. 

Rio removed his hand and placed them in his pockets. "I know". He sighed again and looked over at the car to see Marcus quickly turn away. "If you want I can call you a cab I shouldn't have asked you to come... My bad". 

It feels like all Beth was doing was shaking her head. "No no I mean I'm already here and I didn't mean to bring down the mood I was just... curious". 

"Nah I understand if you don't feel comfortable you can go I mean it".

Beth took a breathe in and let it out slowly "I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Elizabeth"

"Rio" 

Rio didn't want her to feel like she was forced to go or make her feel uncomfortable. "You one hundred percent positive you wanna go".

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yes now I'm sure we're three hours late so chop chop your running on a clock Rio".

Rio laughed and shook his head as he ran to the car. Marcus and Rio ran right past Beth. She laughed and sighed. 

"Come on keep up Elizabeth".

"Your out of your mind if you think I'm running in a dress and heels".

Rio stopped running. He was out of breathe. Marcus stopped running not as out of breathe as Rio was.

"Now you two are sweaty and out of breath".

Rio took a deep breath in. "I don't know what your talkin about ma I'm fine"

"Uh huh definitely looks like it".

Rio laughed and walked to her left side as Marcus walked to her right side and grabbed her hand. Beth looked down at him and smiled. "Ready to have some fun".

Marcus eagerly nodded his head. Rio doesn't think he'll ever get over seeing those two together lovingly. She's a great mom no doubt about that. They walked into a banquet hall filled with people. The music was loud but the laughter of people was louder. Rio put his hand on the small of Beth's back and urged her to walk forward. She turned to look at him while Marcus still held her hand. Beth leaned in toward his ear to avoid yelling over the music.

"You have to take the lead on the this one I don't know anyone or where to go".

Rio laughed and leaned in as well. "Don't I always". 

Beth rolled her eyes. What a tease she thought. Rio did as instructed and walked forward. Beth following right behind him. Marcus didn't let go of Beth's hand as they walked around tables and greeted people. A man who looked very similar to Rio came up to them in a black tux. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew". 

Rio hugged the man and laughed. "Hi uncle how you been?" 

"You know same old same old traveling here and there".

Rio nodded. "Not much changes".

The man looked past Rio to Beth then down to Marcus. "Apparently for you it does". Marcus walked and hugged the man. Rio stepped back and looked at Beth. He leaned back and whispered in her ear. "You good darlin".

Beth nodded. "All good". She smiled at him. She wasn't lying she was good and seeing him so relaxed and in his comfort zone is one priceless view. 

The man looked at them and smiled.  
"So who's the lucky lady?"

Rio put his hand on Beth's back and pulled her forward just a little. "You want to introduce yourself ma".

Beth smiled at the man and shook his hand. "Hi my name's Beth". 

He smiled back and looked at Rio then back at her still smiling. "Nice to meet you my name's Anthony". Marcus went back to holding Beth's hand. 

"Likewise". Beth felt Rio rubbing her back she figures to calm her down and Marcus kept holding her hand maybe he knew she was nervous.

"I'm not trying to hit on your lady or anything but she's a pretty one". 

Rio and Beth laughed at the comment. Then she thought about what he said your lady. She pushed the thought back and decided to go with the flow and apparently Rio decided the same thing.

"Yeah I'm a lucky one". Rio continued to rub soothing circles on her back. 

"It's about time you found someone you know". 

An older women came from behind Anthony and joined into the conversation. 

"Ah mijo you found a beautiful one". The older women pushed past the man and went straight to Beth. The women hugged her and Beth hugged her back. 

"Hello I'm Beth". She smiled at the women.

The women smiled wide. "Oh it's so nice to meet you I'm Rosa".

"Nice to meet you as well". Beth felt such a warm comforting energy coming from her. It made her feel a little at ease. 

"There's my little Marcus". Beth stepped aside and bumped into Rio. 

"Sorry". Rio held on to her waist to keep her steady. Beth held on to his arms to keep her balance. 

"Easy sweetheart".

Beth chuckled and they held there position for a little until Rosa looked back at them. "Cozy". She said while rising her eyebrows. "I'll let you love birds talk to other guest come Anthony I need help with getting the dance ready". 

"Alright again it was nice meeting you I'll see you guys around". 

Rio nodded. They talked to almost everyone at the tables and everyone seemed so fond of Beth. Sometimes she would be in a full conversation and all Rio did was listen. They finally were making their way to the bride and groom. 

"Ah congratulations man". Rio walked up to the groom and gave him a put on the back. 

"Finally your here I thought you weren't going to show up. Hey Marcus". Marcus waved in response. "Hi!"

Rio looked down and smiled at Marcus. "Yeah well things happen also you know how much the family loves to talk". 

"Yeah ain't that right". The bride came up behind him. 

"Hey Rio nice to see you". Rio hugged her and handed her the gift. "Here a present for y'all".

"Thank you". She looked at Beth with a huge smile. "And who are you gorgeous". 

Beth matched her smile and gave her a hug. "Hi I'm Beth nice to meet you oh and congratulations!" 

"Thank you" She bent down a little to give Marcus a hug. " So how long has Rio been hiding you?" She rose up as she looked at Beth.

"Victoria" her husband snaked an arm around her. 

"I'm kidding I'm kidding".

Beth laughed this women and her would get along just fine. 

"Beth. Is that a nickname?"

"It is my full name is Elizabeth". 

"Oh that's such a pretty name". 

"Babe why don't you just marry her instead?"

She winked at Beth and chuckled. "I might just do that" 

Beth laughed. "I'd be a lucky one". 

"No the lucky one would be baby". 

"Okay come on we have to get ready to eat honey"

"Oh is someone jealous" Victoria mocked. 

This caused all of them to laugh. "Only jokes I'm not going to steal your new wife". Beth felt comfortable now everyone was so nice and inviting to her. 

"Oh man Rio she's a keeper". The women said walking away. 

Marcos right behind her. "Alright catch you later Rio" 

Rio patted his back. "Alight man". 

Rio turned and looked at Beth. "You go both ways ma?"

Beth looked at him and laughed. "Maybe...you never know" She shrugged her shoulders laughing. 

Rio smirked. "Interesting". Rio looked around and spotted his mom sitting at the table. Without thinking he grabbed Beth's hand. "My mom and sisters are sitting over there... You ready?"

"Why are you asking me like that? It's making me nervous".

"What no I'm just askin"

Marcus pulled on her hand a little. "My grandma's really really nice you don't have to be nervous". He smiled at her. 

Beth smiled back and lightly squeezed his hand. "Alright let's go say hi then"

Beth didn't realize Rio was still holding her hand until they started walking. They reached the table and Beth was about ready to pass out.

"¹porque llegas tan tarde mijo?" She got up and hugged him. Beth understood Spanish from taking it in highschool. 

"²las cosas pasan mama". Beth has never heard Rio talk in Spanish it was like music to her ears. 

"Oh my God you weren't lying". Gabriella stood up and made her way to Rio. Rio gave her a hug and shook a man's hand who was sitting next to her. 

"Gabriella" Their mom looked at her sternly.

"What she's pretty" Gabriella said in almost a whisper but loud enough Beth heard. 

"Don't mind her Hi I'm Rios mother". She walked over and gave Beth a hug. 

Beth happily returned the hug. "No harm done". Marcus stayed in his place and didn't let go of Beth's hand. 

"³nieto mijo no te vi coma estas?" Marcus ran towards her and gave her the biggest hug. 

"⁴estado bien abuela". Marcus had the biggest smile plastered on his face. It made Rio smile as well as Beth. Rio turned to look at Beth and was happy to notice how alot more relaxed she looked. Of course she was still tense but she looked good. She always did. 

Gabriella noticed Rio staring and stood next to him. "And that little brother is why me and Mom were laughing". 

Rio gave her a confused look. Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "You'll catch on and your right she's seems like a good one".

Rio decided to just leave it be but was very confused. "Yeah everyone loves her".

Gabriella was going to pull a fast one and finally tell Rio with words how in love he seems to be with this women, but she decided against didn't want him to tense up and act all hard. He tends to do that to keep his feelings hidin. "Marcus seems to adore her". 

Rio smiled at them. Marcus has practically held her hand the entire time. He laughs out "He won't let go of her hand". 

Gabriella look at him then back to her mom and Beth. They were having a whole conversation in Spanish. Beth sounded pretty fluent she was impressed. "You shouldn't either". She then walked over to them and chimed in on their conversation. Rio didn't get the chance to respond but his face say it all.

"Your Spanish is really good".

Beth turned and looked at her. She was definitely Rio's sister. "Thank you I learned in high school".

She nodded. "You guys should sit down we're about to eat I believe". She motioned to the three seats in front of Beth. 

"Right of course". Marcus sat next to Beth and Rio took the other empty seat. "If you want I could switch places with Marcus". Beth was about to get up to move but Rio stopped her. At first he was about to tell her yeah but his hand reacted faster than his mouth did. Change of plans he thought. "Nah you should sit in the middle".

Beth just nodded and pulled her chair in closer to the table. Gabriella took her place sitting across from Beth and what seemed like her boyfriend or husband. "Are they together?" Beth asked Rio as she turned to look at him.

Rio looked back at her and put his arm on the back of her chair. "Why you tryin steal my sister too?"

Beth smacked his arm playfully. "No. I'm just nosey is all"

Rio laughed and scooted closer to her. "Yeah you don't need to tell me about that".

Beth raised her brow in disbelief. "Don't be funny" 

Rio laughed harder. "Yeah they are I think for about four years now". 

Beth looked across the table. Cute couple she thought. The waiters came and took down orders. Beth loved Mexican food so the choices were tough. Rio started to have a conversation with his family and Beth just looked around. Rio was right about her not being over dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹why are you so late son?   
> ² Things happen mom   
> ³Grandson I didn't see you how are you?  
> ⁴I've been good grandma


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was served and everyone started eating. Beth closed her eyes as she enjoyed a bite of a tamale. It's been too long she thought. She had four tamales beans and rice on the side. Everyone else had stacked plates but she was still too nervous to really eat anything. 

"Is it good Beth?" Gabriella asked noticing Beth wasn't saying much. 

Beth looked up and smiled. "Yes yes it's very delicious". She covered her mouth as she spoke. Manners she thought to herself. 

Gabriella looked at Beth's plate noticing she didn't have much on it. "Are you sure you don't want more than that?" 

Beth also looked down at her plate and even if the food was amazing her nerves wouldn't allow her to eat more. "Oh no I'm fine with this thank you".

Gabriella nodded and gave her a smile. Beth felt Rio's hand go onto her back and make those smoothing circles. She was going to turn and tell him she was okay until his mom called out for her.

"Beth?" She wore a soft smile whenever she spoke it made Beth feel at ease.

Beth turned her head to look at her. "Yes?" 

"So how long have you known my son for?" Beth's heartbeat started to pick up as she felt an interrogation coming. 

"Um about half a year now I would say". Her nerves were on edge and she didn't really understand why. Of course this was Rio's mother but it's not like their actually together.

"How exactly did you two meet?" His mother's eyes now on him. Rio cleared his throat and placed his hand on Beth's knee giving it a light squeeze. 

"Well she literally ran into me at the super market and from there on we just kept talkin I guess". He took another bite of his food and looked back up at his mom. 

Beth nodded. So we're lying she thought. Then again telling her they met because Beth decided to rob a store he had arrangements with showing up at her house with two other guys guns loaded didn't sound fitting now did it. 

"So how did you get into the business then?" She turned her attention back to Beth. "Rio usually doesn't like mixing business with pleasure." 

Beth didn't really know what to say and at this point she wished Rio would have explained to her exactly how he was introducing her to his family. They would have been able to keep their lies straight. 

"Well I..." Beth was a terrible liar when she's put on the spot. "I was explaining my life crisis to him and he just offered to give me a job." His mother had a look on her face like she didn't believe her. Great she thought. 

"I see. What exactly were you having trouble with?" Before Beth could even process the question Rio spoke up. 

"para con las preguntas por favor mama". Rio turned to look at Beth for a split second before he started eating again. 

"Relájate hijo. I'm just trying to get to understand how you two got together". There it was that word again Together. So she's his pretend girlfriend and just thinking about it almost made her laugh.

"Come on sweatheart let's go take some pictures". Rio gave Beth a look as he stood up and grabbed Marcus by the hand. 

"I'll go too". Gabriella was about to stand up but Rio chimed in. 

"Nah we'll take our family pictures later". Before she could protest Rio was already walking away. 

Beth followed him outside. It was now dark out. It was still warm outside but it was much cooler now.

"You should have told me I was coming here to be your girlfriend". She put air quotes around the word girlfriend. 

"Yeah well". He nodded his head to the side as Marcus kicked around a soccer ball he found outside. 

"I'm horrible at lying on the spot. I think your mom knows I'm lying". Beth hates lying. It's feel like guilt just sits on her shoulders until she comes clean. 

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Beth turned to look at him. He looked... amused. "What do you mean?"

Rio definitely looked amused. "How do you know?"

Beth shook her head. "It's the way she looked at me. She doesn't believe me I just know it."

He grinned. "You good at readin people?"

Beth didn't see where Rio was getting at or why he was looking at her like that. "I mean I suppose".

Rio straightened out his posture as he always does. "Look if I told you the truth from the get you wouldn't have came".

Beth looked at him as if she was offended. "What Yes I would have".

"Really?" Rio didn't believe her at all. It was written clear as day in his voice. 

Would she? What of course she would she was 99.9 percent sure of it. "Yes I mean why wouldn't I?"

His tone changed. It wasn't much of a change but a bit more serious. "You don't like me all that much remember?" 

She didn't see that coming. She paused for a little to collect her thoughts. "That's not true I wouldn't be here if I didn't". She knew exactly what he was referring to. "Look the past is the past I'm over it".

"You sure about that?" Rio remembered early she didn't even want to go in because this what they were doing was far from just business. 

Beth gave him a Stern look. "Yes I'm sure".

"Alright alright". 

Marcus walked over to them. "Hey papa can I go play with my cousins".

"Yeah just be careful alright" He patted Marcus on the back before he ran off to a group of kids around his age. 

Rio turned his attention back to Beth. The moonlight seemed like it was shining off of her instead of shining on her. A sight for sore eyes he thought. "You wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah"

Rio held his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed it with a smile. "Sweatheart huh?"

Rio laughed. "It fits". 

They headed back inside and chatted with people on their way back to the table. Once they say down the DJ announced the bride and grooms joint dance was about to start. When Beth looked at the dance floor people from the crowd started to walk on to the dance floor. 

"Alright that's my cue. I'll be back in a bit". Rio said giving Beth a wink. She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. Rio really didn't seem like the dancing type. The Bride and groom got on top of chairs opposite of each other and held up what seemed to be a vile? There was enough space between them so people could walk under. Five men held the bride steady and three men held the groom steady. Then she remembered at one of Dean's friends party they did certain dances because it was traditional. She remembers it being called something along the lines of baile de la culebra. Women from the audience were grabbed to join the dance. The women ran around the venue joined hands. Once they would reach the groom they tried to knock him down. It was funny sight to see. Then it was the men's turn. From what Beth remembers this is where things got wild. Sure enough men were knocking over glasses and people. All in fun spirit. Rio was leading and when they got to the bride they tried to knock her down but not making a big enough effort to actually do it. However they moved to the groom's side and successful knocked him down. They carried him up and threw him in the air a few times. 

Beth didn't realize Gabriella was sitting next to her until she said something. "Have you ever been to a Mexican wedding before?". 

Beth startled turned to look at her. "Oh um yes yes I went to one a few years back". 

"So this craziness isn't all too crazy then". She laughed out and if by every passing second she could tell how similar her and Rio were. Same laugh, same intense face, same tone. They were very similar. 

"Not crazy at all". Beth was getting comfortable but she didn't want to push her luck she really was a bad liar. 

Gabriella had a drink in hand and stared out to the dance floor. "So you really do work with my brother?" 

"I do" Beth replied short she really didn't know where this conversation was going.

"What do you do exactly?" Gabriella took a drink from her glass slowly.

Lie not to lie was what Beth was asking herself as if she hasn't been lying the moment she stepped foot into the venue. "I um... I wash cash mostly". That wasn't a lie.

She nodded her head while taking another sip out of her drink. She wasn't looking at Beth but Beth kept her eyes glued on her. "How?".

Shit. How does she explain this without mentioning she has a husband? "Well my Ex husband owns a car dealership so I wash the cash though there". 

Gabriella turned to look at her for a second then turned her attention back to the dance floor. "Which dealership?" 

All of a sudden it was getting extremely hot. "Boland motors".

"Any kids?"

"Yeah 4" Beth grabbed her water and drank from it.

"4?" She turned to look at her in disbelief. 

"Yeah two girls two boys". 

"Oh man I don't know how you do it". Beth noticed a tone change in Gabriella. It wasn't a significant change but it was there. 

"I mean I love em that's all there is to it I guess". 

"Right. Marcus seems found of you".

"Yeah he's a sweet kid".

"How long have you known Rio for again?" 

"About six months".

Beth could tell wheels were turning in her head. It was like she realized something but didn't say anything. She looked at her mom and her mom nodded her head. Rio was walking back to the table sweaty and wearing a smile. One that dropped when he looked at Beth and Gabriella. 

Gabriella got up from her seat and took Rios arm. "We should go take pictures now before you look more messed up". Their mom right behind them. They barely made it outside when Gabriella let Rio know she figured everything out. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gabriella was like a second mom when it came down to all the siblings. 

"What are you talkin about?" Rio looked her confused. He really didn't have a clue on what her problem was.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me!"

Their mom put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "Hija tranquila" 

"Mom she robbed a store". She was looking at her mom then she turned her attention back to Rio. "That's how you two really met right?"

"How did you..?" 

She cut him off. "I'm not a dumbass I can put two and two together idiota". 

"Gabriella!" Their mother yelled and Gabriella turned her back towards them. She put her hands on her knees and laughed. 

"I remember you saying something about a robbery at that one food store six months ago. Then Eddy talking about some Boland motors and cash. I was questioning your little girlfriend in there to get to know her better and she told me everything I needed to know". 

The mom shaking her head but not in disappointment more in a worried manner. "Hijo why do you put yourself in these situations?"

Rio was truly confused on why or how any of his and Beth's business was up for discussion. "What's wrong with it? I don't see your point".

"She was the one who called the cops on you? His mother asked but it was more a statement than a question. 

Rio didn't say anything just worked his jaw. 

"Rio please tell me she wasn't the one". Gabriella turned back around and looked at him. "she almost cost you everything!"

For some odd reason Rio couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah but she had balls to do it." 

"What are you on!? Do you hear yourself? Your on a fucking power trip you need that needs to stop".

"Your not my mother" Rio was tired of Gabriella always acting like she was his mother and acting like she has never done anything wrong in her life. 

"Damn right I'm not I'm your older sister". 

His mom wasn't saying anything just looking at the situation and pieceing things together. "Theres something your not telling us".

Rio turned his attention to his mom. "I ain't hidin nothin mom". 

"But you are. I'm your mother you can't lie to me." She was on to something. 

Rio took a deep breathe in. "I hurt her okay". He turned his attention back to his sister. "Are you happy now!"

Gabriella looked at him in shock then concerned. "What do you mean you hurt her?"

Rio didn't answer just looked at the ground scratching the back of his neck.

"Rio you didn't hit her or anything did you?" Gabriella was hesitant when she spoke knowing he wouldn't actually do anything of the sort. 

"What no of course not! I would never lay a hand on a women you should know that!" Rio was offended there was no reason none at all for him to ever physically hurt a women. 

"No of course not I'm just how did you...?" His mom was speaking but Gabriella cut her off.

"Rio your such a asshole!" She pushed him but before she could push him again their mother was grabbing her arm.

"Ah Gabriella please Mija"

"You slept with her then left didn't you? Your such a little kid I mean are you ever going to grow the hell up?" She was furious. She refused to believe her brother was going to end up like their father. But she wouldn't dare compare the two out loud even if she was mad as hell she knew better. 

"Mom can you please tell her something" Rio stayed in his spot not moving a muscle. 

"She's your older sister all she wants is what's best for you. But we also need to point out your wrong doings mijo it's for your own good."

The tone of his mother's voice was a calming one. He decided to tell the whole truth. "I mean I didn't leave after... It's what I said days after it happened. I..." He took a long pause. "I said she didn't mean anything that she was just work and at that time I mean I wasn't lyin to her. But I could tell it hurt her."

Gabriella scoffed. "I'm going back inside and I don't want to talk to you for a while do you understand me"

"Gabriella he's your brother don't be like that"

"I don't want a brother like that". She said walking away. She couldn't handle being in his presence anymore or she might actually say things she would regret later on. 

"hijo deberías saberlo mejor pero todos cometemos errores. Just give her some time she'll come around. I also think you should talk to Beth about it. Now I'm not saying I like her now but she seems like a good person tell her the truth." 

Rio nodded and his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rio stayed outside for a moment longer to catch his breath and really process everything. He should have known better than to try to pull a fast one on his sister. She just knew him too damn well.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked back inside and from afar he could see Beth looking out at the dance floor but his mother and sister were not in sight. He was planning on leaving but looking at Marcus running around with his cousins and Beth looked like she really wanted to dance so why not stay a little longer.

He walked in front of her and held out his hand. "Aye ma you wanna dance?"

She looked at his hand then back up at his face. "I'm not much of a dancer" 

"I'll teach you" Three simple words but very effective. 

She placed her hand on top of his and he lead the way. "I'm going to step on your toes I'm telling you I'm a horrible dancer". 

Rio found an empty spot in the crowd and turned to face her. "Your not all too bad I've seen you dance around the bar".

He placed one hand on her hip in response she placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's different!" She protested. 

He laughed one of those hearty laughs she loved so much. "Your going to take two steps to the right two steps to the left. After each two step your going to up your hip a little so basically tap your foot." He could tell by the confused face Beth was making she wasn't quite understanding. "See like that couple right there". He pointed to a couple to their left dancing in perfect sync with the music and each other. She repeated the women's step in her head. Two to the right hip. Two to the left hip. Going to the left you raise your right hip and going to the right you raise your left hip. Easy she thought she just needed to follow the beat like any other dance. 

"Got it?" He asked squeezing her hip. 

She nodded and let out a breath. "Yeah I think so". 

It's not like she's never heard this type of music or seeing people dancing to it but she personally never danced to this or to anything really. Dean was always too busy with women around them to actually pay attention to what she wanted. She always wanted to dance but never got the chance to. She finally got her chance right here right now. 

Rio waited until he got a flow of the beat to start. He moved two steps to the left Beth following and looking at his movements. She tapped something Rio almost forgot to do too caught up in teaching her how to it. But he was starting to pick up she knew what she was doing. Two steps to the left tap. She was in sync with him and the music. He was surprised. 

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" He smirked down at her. The height difference was slight but it was there. 

She looked up at him keeping her rythem steady. "I guess watching people just stuck to my brain" she laughed out couldn't help it really. 

He decided to go all in. She ovboiusly knew what she was doing. She got the memo moving closer to him. He had his leg in between hers and she thanked her lucky stars she wasn't wearing pants. Or this dance might have ended early. Both his hands were on her waist. She had one hand on his neck and the other hanging loosely at her side. She had her head buried in his neck. They danced like that for a while until the beat started to pick up. She looked up to people around her gathering, memorizing their movements. She pulled back taking both of Rios hands in hers. He look taken back. She laughed as his face as she picked up the pace. Their movements were smooth matching with the fasting of the beat. Rio was going to test his luck spinning her so her back was pushed into his front. To his surprise she moved her right arm over her left shoulder tapping her left foot, then took her right arm over her left shoulder tapping her right foot. She slowly untangled her arms and he spun her back to face him. There was a little space between them hands crossed and joined. 

He looked at her in disbelief shaking his head. "Your a liar". 

"What? Why?" She laughed out his face was priceless. 

"You've dance this before ma I just know it" 

"I haven't really!"

From the conner of his eye he saw Gabriella dancing next to them. She wasn't looking at them and all of a sudden Rio felt a very strong urge to leave. 

Beth noticed Rios whole deminor change within seconds. Her smile fell as she looked at him. 

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at Beth. He needed to talk to her but not now not with Gabriella so close. Not wanting to cause a scene it was time for them to go. 

"Come we should go". 

"What? Why?" Of course Beth didn't get an answer.

They walked off the dance floor Rio still holding one of Beth's hands. 

"Do you see Marcus anywhere?" 

"Uh..." She was looking around and bingo a group of kids were running around an empty table and she spotted him at the front of the running line of kids. "Over there". 

Rio followed her gaze and spotted Marcus. He made his way over to him and caught him in his arms before he has the chance to run away from him. 

"Come pop we gotta go". He could feel Marcus getting ready to protest. 

"But pa I don't want to". 

"Tough luck little man we'll see everyone again tommorow for left overs okay?"

"But..." He thought about it. "Fine"

His pout was too cute Beth thought and as Rio was about to walk out she stopped. "Wait Rio my purse" 

Oh right he thought. He followed her back to the table where his mom and aunt Rosa were sitting deep in conversation. He should know better then to leave without saying bye.

"Alright mom I'm headin out". He hugged her then walked over to Rosa. "I'll see you two tommorow yeah?" He said giving her a hug. Marcus still pouting followed his dad's exact actions.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Rosa asked. His mother already knew why he was leaving. 

"Not feeling too good". He lied as Beth walked over to his mom and shit honestly his mom was hard on people. Finding out the information she knew he was... Worried. 

"It was so nice to meet you". Beth gave her a smile, his mom got up and surprisingly gave her a hug. When they were hugging his mom was telling her something in her ear. She couldn't tell what she was saying and Beth's face seemed relaxed still so nothing bad.... Hopefully. 

Beth pulled back and said something like of course. He was uneasy. 

Beth then made her way to Rosa. Before Beth could say anything Rosa pulled her into a hug. "It was a treat meeting you!" Beth really felt like this could be one of the best hugs she received. 

"Oh the pleasure was all mine". Rio noticed her smile was wide. He liked her best that way. 

"Bring her around tomorrow Mijo" Rosa said pulling back looking over at Rio. 

Yeah right but he wasn't going to say that. "I'll see". 

As soon as Beth was in arms reach he grabbed her hand and pulled her making her walk in front of him. Not harshly but he was definitely rushing her he wanted to know what his mom said to her.

"Love y'all". He called out as he kept walking towards the exit.

Beth had no idea what was going on with Rio. He just started acting odd. Once they reached the parking lot he stopped walking and kneeled down to Marcus. "Here little man go open the car yeah?" 

He still had that sad pout that made Beth's chest hurt but he went to the car anyways. 

"Why were you rushing me out here?" Beth's voice soft but filled with curiosity. 

"I'll tell you about it later. What did my mom tell you?" He was standing up wiping the dirt off his pants. 

Of course but later never comes with Rio it's always what are you talking about? Or his favorite don't worry about it, mind your business those two had the same meaning. 

"We're not doing this again just answer my question". She's not sure why but she sighed. 

"We're not doing what again?" Now he was the one who was curious.

She huffed out Rio really knew how to push her buttons without even knowing he does it. "You always tell me you'll explain everything later but you never do. You always make up excuses or avoid the conversation all together just so you don't have to explain yourself".

"I don't have to explain myself to you". That's not what he wanted to say but his temper got the best of him the attitude not helping. He tried to move closer to her but she stepped back.

"It's always a one way with you. I always have to keep you in the loop about everything I do but the same doesn't go for you because what did you tell me before? Oh that I didn't matter and what you did was none of my damn business but I was a fun go". She didn't even know why she was so... Mad. Everything being bottled up was really starting to get to her. 

"Elizabeth, you know I didn't mean it"

She scoffed. "Then you wouldn't have said it ".

"I mean..." She cut him off. 

"Just take me home I'm tired and cold". She tried to walk past him to the car but he grabbed her wrist. 

"Come on don't be like that" she pulled her wrist away. 

"Please just take me home". 

Shit he forgot to tell her about the hotel room. There was no way he was driving home when he had a couple drinks. Not enough for him to be tipsy but cops don't play around with that. 

"We're not going home I have a hotel room booked". He could see her tense up. 

She huffed out but it almost sounded like a whine. "Rio you should have told me that! Oh god I didn't even bring extra clothes."

He was going to make some sly comment about her not needing any but she was from from happy to hear it. "You can wear what I brought" 

"What I..." She took a deep breathe in then let it out. "Fine fine". 

They got into the car and Marcus was still pouting. Beth couldn't help herself. "You don't have to be so sad honey your going to see them again soon I'm sure". She turned her body slightly to look at him. 

He let out a long sigh "yeah your right". 

Beth gave him a smile and turned to look at the window. She laid her head on the seat her mind spinning a mile a minute. This night definitely just begun. 

                           ___________

They pulled into a five seasons hotel. It looked more like a huge lodge than a hotel really. But once they got inside it was cozy. Rio was one holding Marcus with one arm head on his shoulder as Beth walked behind them shoes in hand. She used to yell at Annie for doing that exact thing but she was just too tired to care. 

"Room 215 breakfast starts at 7 ends at 10:30 if you need anything the lobby number is 99 Enjoy your stay!" The hotel manager was wide awake and quirky even if it was a little pasted midnight. 

They made their way to the hotel room and Rio opened the door and handed her the bag he brought which she assumed was filled with clothes and other personal belongings. 

"You aren't coming in?" She grabbed the bag and gave him a confused look. 

"Yeah I'm dropping off Marcus two doors down to my uncle's room. I'll be back so we can talk and all". He walked away and Beth took the time to change into a dark blue T-shirt and grey sweatpants. Everything oddly fit her a little loose. By the time she was wiping off her makeup Rio came into view. 

She could feel him giving her a once over and couldn't help the color change in her cheeks. She cleared her throat causing Rio to snap his eyes back to her face. 

"I need to tell you a couple things". He wasn't really sure how to tell her or even really if he should but lieing to her wasn't going to do anyone any good. 

She threw the wet napkin in the garage and turned to look at him. "That's why Marcus is with your uncle?". 

He knew it wasn't a question but he nodded his head anyways. "Gives us more time to talk and we don't have to worry about him waking up". 

She walked pasted him to sit on the bed. "That was probably a good call". 

And this was akward. Rio didn't really know what to tell her first but their is one thing he was dieing to know from her. 

"What was my mom wisperin about?" 

She shook her head. "She told me not to tell you". 

For the first time in a long time he couldn't read her. Couldn't tell what she was feeling her voice toneless. 

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm not going to tell you"

"Nah your gonna tell me"

"You sounding threatening isn't going to make me tell you"

"Elizabeth"

"Rio" She was challenging him and he didn't like it. 

"Come on that's not fair she's my mother" 

"Exactly why I'm not telling you"

"I'm not gonna get it out of you am I?"

"Nope" 

He scanned her body she really did look good in his clothes.  

Beth rolled her eyes as Rio took in her form. "Seducing me isn't going to help your case either". 

His eyes shot to hers. "That's not what I was thinking" 

"Yeah right". She couldn't help the laugh leaving her lips. "Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?" 

He licked his lower lip a thing he did when he was thinking. Beth caught onto that early on. "I mean you're holding out on me so I might as well do the same". 

Oh that asshole. "Oh come now that's not fair". 

"How so?"

"Your mother specificily told me not to say a word." 

"Why?". It wasn't like his mom to be so secretive right in front of him.

"She didn't really say". 

"Was it a good thing?". 

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah she didn't try and threaten you or anything right"

"What no!" "Why would you think that?"

Lie or not to lie. "It's nothing" 

"Rio"

"It's nothing really". 

She crossed her arms and sighed. "You're such a liar" 

"Hey I'm no liar" He couldn't help being so defensive but for the most part he wasn't really lieing was he?

"Oh really?" Beth shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. 

What the hell might as well get it all out now before she figures it out on her own. "They know."

"Care to elaborate"

"They know who you are how we really met... The cop thing". 

Beth sat further down on the bed mouth slightly opened. "their going to kill me".

"No they ain't. As long as I tell them not to lay a hand on you they won't". 

"I told you they knew I was lieing!" Now she was really panicked and really scared. 

"Oh come on ma calm down nothing's going to happen to you". He was trying to be reassuring but it didn't seem to work. 

"How do you know? They might just cap my ass when you're not around". 

Rio let out a laugh. Her word choice sometimes was just too funny.  "Oh I'm glad that you find this funny". 

"I'm telling you they ain't worth stressin for, you good". 

"Your mother wants to have lunch". 

His smile fell and his whole deminor went tense. "She wants to take you to lunch? By yourself. Without me?"

She nodded yes. 

"Why?"

"She didn't say"

He sighed and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and traced the lines on her palm. Beth didn't look at him just stared at the wall. They stayed quiet for awhile not really knowing what to say. 

After what felt like hours Rio got up still holding her hand. 

"Get some sleep yeah". He kissed her hand and softly let it go. 

"Where are you going?" Beth spoke barley above a whisper. 

"I'll be back". He smiled at her and left the room. 

He was far too gone and she was far too tired to try go after him. She got into bed and as soon as her head touch the pillow she was out.


	6. Chapter 6

Rio drove to the weddings venue to find it empty as he thought it would be. He wasn't going to drive all the way to his mom's house just to ask her what she wanted to see Beth for. The next best thing was probably to ask his aunt Rosa but if she didn't know anything then she would probably put two and two together and he didn't need her jumping on the wagon. His phone started ringing and when he look at the caller ID he threw his head back. He didn't pick up the phone until it started ringing a second time. 

"What do you want?" 

"Don't fucking talk to me like that I'm your older sister remember that" 

He wasn't even being rude well not as rude as her anyway. "Gabriella what's up". 

He heard her angrily laugh through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Jesus Christ mom's looking for you that's why".

"Alright chill I'm on my way back to a hotel".

"What do you mean on your way back? Where are you?"

"I was just driving around". 

"mentiroso. The hotel is it five seasons?"

"Yeah"

Before he could say anything else she hung up the phone. What the fuck was that about he thought as he made his way back to the hotel. 

He was walking into the hotel and looking around the lobby to see if his mom or his rude ass sister were anywhere in sight. They weren't so he made his way back to the hotel room. When he reached the hallway his room was in he saw his sister standing there with her boyfriend. 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed out in annoyance. "Trust me this is the last place I want to be right now". 

"Then why are you here?"

"Mamà and aunt Rose wanted to talk to Beth". 

"For what?" He tried to move closer to the door but Gabriella stepped in front of him. 

"Just let them talk to her". 

"No Gabriella move"

"No. I can promise you they ain't gonna hurt your precious girlfriend relax". 

"Then why can't I go in?"

"Because what their explaining and talking to her about its best if you just stay out here let them have their lady time or whatever"

"This is just fucking great"

"I mean but really what did you expect to happen when you bring a cop calling girlfriend to a family party?" 

"She's not even my girlfriend! I was just going to take her to the wedding then after that come up with lame excuses why she ain't coming around then say we broke up or somethin"

"Well in that case you're even dummier than I thought you were. What if we all had to do a drop or something together you'd ovboiusly had to bring her with right? Or we're you just going to sneak around behind her back?"

"I don't owe her any type of explanation for the dealings I do."

"You know I think it's good she's not your girlfriend really" 

"Yeah why's that?"

"Nobody deserves to be lied to like that. You're a liar all around there's no reason for her to have to deal with that". 

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about" 

"Really? If I were to go in there and ask her if she even know how many siblings you have will she be able to answer the question? Or what about how much cash you really get from washing through the dealership. Does she know about Dani?". 

"You wouldn't fucking dare". 

"What tell her about your girlfriend that just disappeared out of no where? I know you didn't kill her because I still talk to her from time to time, but I mean she played you good."

"I don't ever wanna hear you talk about her again you understand me"

"Hey it's all fair play brother remember that"

He was three seconds away from punching the wall at how irritated he was. There's was no reason why she had to bring up Dani actually there was no reason why she should be here at all. He just hoped whatever his mother and aunt were talking to Beth about weren't threats. She didn't deserve that. Come to think of it she didn't deserve any of this. 

_____________

Beth was woken up by knocks on the door. She thought Rio must have forgotten the key so she got up and answered the door. 

"Did you-" She was a mess and there they were standing right in front of her. That was the first thing Beth thought then she remembered what Rio told her and oh man she was a dead women. 

"Um hi" Was the only thing Beth manage to get out without sounding absolutely terrified. 

"Oh we didn't wake you did we?" Rios mom sounded genuine when she spoke. 

"Yeah but it's fine. If your looking for Rio he's not here". 

"Oh I know" she paused. 

"We actually came here to talk to you". Rosa finished her sentence. 

Definitely a dead women. "Oh well come on in". 

Once they were inside Rosa and Rios mom had sat on the sofa that was placed in an area that can be considered separate from the room. The room had two beds on one side and on the opposite end of the room was where the sofa, a table, and a desk were set up. 

Beth decided it was best for her to sit at the desk. 

"I'm not going to lie to you I was surprised when my Mijo told me you work for him". 

She was starting to fidget with her fingers getting too nervous to keep still. 

"You don't need to be nervous Beth we're not going to hurt you" Rosa gave her a soft smile. 

And right of course not she nodded her head and returned the smile. She couldn't stop fidgeting with her fingers though. 

She didn't want to flat out ask them why they were here the last thing she wanted to do was come off as rude. To save her from akrwardly asking why they were there Rios mom spoke again. 

"You and Rio are you two together or is it all for show?" 

Beth gave her a shocking look that made her laugh. 

"I know my son well enough to know he would try to pull something like this" 

"Well we aren't together no". Beth shook her head. His mother was a smart women. 

"That's strange" Rosa looked at Rios mother and she nodded her head in agreement. 

"How so?" She was curious she really was. 

"Well to start Rio isn't one to bring just anyone to family gatherings. To be honest I'm surprised you even know Marcus". 

Rios mom joined in giving reasons. "He doesn't dance but he enjoyed dancing with you". 

That one was hard to believe he seemed to love dancing... with her. Right point taken she thought. 

"And the way he looks at you."

She held her breath. Not sure why but she did. 

His mom continued. "It's like your the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes on. To tell you the truth I don't think he ever looked at anyone the way he looks at you, and yes that may sound cliche but it's true".

She let out her breath slowly. What was she supposed to say to that? I mean Rio loves to keep everything strictly business well sorta... but for the most part he does. What is she suppose to do with that information? This conversation wasn't helping her being extremely confused on how Rio felt or even if Rio felt anything for her. She doubts it. 

"I haven't seen how you look at your husband but it seems like you look at him the same way he looks at you". Rosa added carefully like she wasn't trying to push any buttons just stating how she sees things. 

They know she's married? Well of course they do. She thought about it obviously she can't look at a mirror at catch how she looks at Rio but she assumes Rosas right. Rio made her feel safe and comfortable. He was almost like a security blanket and she wasn't sure she really thought about how she actually felt about him until now. 

"How long have you been with your husband". Rio's mother had asked but Beth was still thinking. 

Beth blankly looked at Rosa and Rio's mother as they looked at her. "I'm sorry what was that?" 

"Your husband how long have you two been married for?"

"Oh about 20 years". 

"Oh wow that's a long time"

"Yeah" she sighed everyone knew she wasn't happy not that she went around screaming it but people just noticed how bored and unhappy she looked. Only people at the office and of course Ruby, and Annie knew about Deans cheating. 

"You're not happy?" 

"She wouldn't have been with Rio if she was Gloria". 

Gloria. That was a fitting name for Rio's mother Beth thought. It was beautiful. And right Rio. 

"Well no. I haven't been for a while now". 

"Kids?" Gloria implied that was the problem.

She nodded with a sigh. "Yep drove him straight into cheating on me". 

"Oh Mija I'm sorry". Gloria gave her a pittiful look.

"No no it's fine really I'm over it." Beth shrugged her shoulders she wasn't lieing the cheating really didn't faze her anymore. She just got used to it.

"It's nowhere near fine for a man to be unfaithful to his wife especially after she just had his baby". Gloria spoke those words with venom dare she say almost as if she was speaking from experience. 

Rosa shook her head a little. "Right that's just downright awful. Does his still cheat?" 

Gloria smacked Rosas arm. "Rosa!" 

"It's okay no harm done" Beth smiled at them she wanted to laugh but honestly she wasn't really feeling too happy talking about her ridiculous husband. "And yeah with the same one". 

"Why not leave him?" 

Gloria glared at Rosa. "You can't just ask people those kind of questions" 

"It's fine really. It's good to let it all out of my system you know." Beth thought how they interacted was funny and found it hard not to laugh. 

"We'll have you thought about it?" 

"Leaving him?" Rosa nodded her head yes. 

"Of course!" She finally let out a laugh. It wasn't a happy go laugh it was more tired out. She was tired. "It's just the kids you know I'm scared it's going to mess them up in some way if him and I were to ever spilt. But yeah I think about it a lot actually." 

"I'd say go for it. If your not happy what's the point?" Rosa spoke with such confedence it made Beth want to pick up the phone and divorce Dean on the spot. 

"Yeah that's no life to live. I know it's getting late so I came here to get to know you a little better and give you some advice". Gloria features changed much like Rio's did when he talked strictly business. 

Just as Beth thought she was starting to calm down her nerves were kicking in again. 

"Listen I know Rio is well complicated but we all are really. Just give him space and time to think about things before you decide to push matters on him. Try to talk to him and I know he's a bad talker he doesn't know how to express himself he just likes to have things his way and that's final. But don't let him walk over you either Beth. Your a smart women I can tell if you catch a sight of anything you don't like let home know. He might act like he doesn't want to hear it but once you tell him he'll think about it. Please take care of yourself and be careful. This life isn't easy and I don't see why you would ever want to be apart of it but we all have our struggles so watch yourself". 

"And I'm not threatening you don't take this the wrong way but my nephew means everything to me so if he's hurting I'm hurting. Don't hurt him. He's had enough of that throughout his life he doesn't need anymore of that."

Beth didn't really know about Rio's past but after this conversation she's felt like she's known Rio her whole life. The hurting that was mentioned that didn't sit well with her. She couldn't imagine how much Rio has been through and it made her chest feel heavy. 

"Oh of course not but I mean we're not together so I really can't hurt him". 

Rosa smiled "right". 

"Oh I also wanted to apologize". Gloria got up from the couch and walked over to where Beth was standing leaning on the desk. Beth gave her a questionable look. 

"I know he hurt you and I'm sorry for that. What he did was no way to treat a women and he should have known better." She placed her hand on Beth's arm and gave it a light squeeze.

Beth knew exactly what she was talking about the day he said she wasn't anything special. She was over it she really was. Wasn't she?

"You didn't do anything wrong". Beth gave her a smile and spoke softly. 

Gloria almost looked like she wanted to cry. She pulled Beth in for a hug and Beth happily returned it. For some reason she felt the urge to cry too. The moment was sweet and heartfelt. Beth was about to say thank you for talking with her when the door opened. 

Rio walked in and Gabriella followed right behind him. 

"Rio!" Gabriella yelled out to him but he kept walking towards them.

It was like he sensed the tone in the room and immediately calmed down. 

"Why are y'all cryin?" He looked confused which Beth thought was fitting. 

She lifted her finger to wipe the tears she didn't even realize fell from her eyes. Gloria doing the same and moving to Beth's side. 

"None of your business now I don't want you asking questions". Gloria spoke firmly and Rio almost huffed but quickly stopped himself. 

"What why not?" He couldn't stop himself from asking questions he was just too curious too worried to stop himself. 

"What did I just say". Gloria glared at him and Rio's reaction almost made her laugh. 

"Pero ma" He looked like a little kid begging for something he knew he wasn't going to get. 

"I don't want to hear it". She gave Beth a quick arm rub and smile as she walked past Rio to the door. 

"Oh meet us down for breakfast at 8". Was the last thing she said before she left the room. Rio rub his forehead and sighed. 

"Bring Marcus so I can talk to him instead of you" Gabriella gave him a fake smile then left the room. 

Rosa was now standing by Beth. "Remember all we told you ask Rio for my number and call text me if your having trouble and need to talk. Oh and for the love of god don't call the cops anymore" She said it sarcastically which made Beth laugh. 

"Oh I'm way past that now thank you". She hugged her and Rosa went on her way telling Rio he better be at breakfast and she loved him. 

The door clicked and Beth rubbed her face. To much information to fully process at 3 in the morning. She felt Rio's hands holding up her face as she looked up at him. 

"You good?" He swiped his thumb across her cheek. 

"Yeah yeah I'm just tired". 

"So what did they say?" 

Beth laughed and shook her head. "You know better". 

"Oh come on" Rio let go of her face and dramatically threw himself on the bed. 

Beth laughed as she made her way to the other bed. 

Rio lifted his head to look at her. He looked almost surprised and disappointed to see her on the opposite bed. "So you ain't tellin?" 

"Not a word" She got under the covers and chuckled. "Not fun not knowing all the information huh?". She didn't have to say that not really but it was good to get it out on the open. 

He laughed that good laugh that was music to her ears. "It ain't". 

His laugh died down and they were quite for a while. Beth almost falling asleep when she felt the bed dip behind her. She felt him testingly put his arm around her and when she didn't react he pulled her closer. 

"You smell good". His cologne was probably one of her favorite smells. Not too strong but the scent suited him well. 

He laughed the vibration sending shivers down her spine. "Yeah?" 

She nodded and he placed his nose in her neck causing her to squirm. His beard tickling her neck. "Stop that tickles".

He laughed again those same shivers making there way down her back. "You smell good too. Basic vanilla but it's good". 

Beth laughed. "I'm a basic bitch remember?" 

Rio shook his head his beard tickling her neck again. She giggled and closed the gap so his beard wasn't in her neck anymore. 

"Far from one" His words were so soft spoken Beth couldn't remember if he actually said those words or she dreamed them.


	7. Chapter 7

Rio had went down stairs at 8am to meet the family for breakfast with Marcus. Rio had thought it was best to leave Beth upstairs she looked too peaceful to wake up anyways. But as soon as his mother saw him with no Beth in sight she made it clear she wanted Beth to have breakfast with them. 

"Ma shes sleeping she's probably way too tired to eat. You guys did leave late last night."

"Nonsense go get her! She needs to eat something". 

"I'll bring her breakfast back upstairs when we finish". 

Rosa sitting down next to Gloria stopped to look at him. "No I want to talk to her before I leave bring her down Mijo". 

"Didn't you guys talk to her enough yesterday?" 

"I don't like your attitude just go and get her". Gloria's voice was stern and serious. 

Knowing there was no point in arguing further he sighed. "Fine". 

He took the elevator upstairs too lazy to climb the stairs. He opened the door and Beth was still sleeping facing him. It almost pained him to wake her up. He crouched down to be eye level with her and slid a hand down her arm. 

"Hey ma wake up". 

She stirred a little but didn't open her eyes. "What time is it?". 

"Close to 8:20". 

Beth groaned. "Its early". 

"Yeah my Mom and aunt want you downstairs eating with us". 

"Really? That means I actually have to get up". 

He chuckled. "Yeah ma it does". 

She opened one eye and looked at him. "I don't have any clothes". 

"Just wear what you got on". 

"No". She laughed that soul healing laugh. "I can't be seen wearing this". 

"Why not?"

"I look lazy" 

"So?"

"Rio"

"Well I assume you don't wanna put on the dress again do you?"

"Definitely not" 

"Alright I'll tell em". 

He walked to the door but before he left Beth sat up in the bed. "See you in a bit". She smiled at him and he laughed as he walked out. 

He didn't have to ask what she meant he knew his mom would send him back upstairs but hey it's worth a try. 

Sure enough he was heading back upstairs but this time his mom went with him. Clothes in hand determined to get Beth downstairs. 

"Mamá why don't you just let her sleep?" 

"She can sleep on the drive home" 

He opened the door but heard the water running. 

"She's showering" 

"We'll wait". 

"Mom-"

"I'll wait over here". She went and sat on the couch handing Rio the clothes. 

He knocked on the door as he heard the water turn off. "Hey I got some clothes for you" 

Beth opened the door towel wrapped around her body. It wasn't fair seeing her like that with his mom a few feet away. 

Beth laughed at his reaction. "The clothes". She held out her hand. 

"Right here". He extended his arm and Beth grabbed the clothes. 

"Thank you". She smiled at him and closed the door. 

"Good thing I'm here or else you two would have never made it downstairs". 

"Mom" 

"What? You can't tell me I'm lying". 

And she's right he probably would have tried to make a pass at her she just looked way too good these days. 

They waited for about five minutes until Beth walked out ruffling her hair with the towel. 

"Oh Gloria Good morning". 

"It will be as soon as we go downstairs and eat" 

Rio took in her clothes and knew they were his sisters clothes. She wore black joggers with a plain black shirt that had a low v neck. They weren't being fair to him. 

"Alright I'm ready to go". 

"Great" Gloria got up and hooked her arm with Beth's. Rio rolled his eyes following behind them. His mom seemed to be found of Beth and he wasn't complaining, but now he was screwed. Their going to want to see her all the time now and he's not sure if them being around each other alot is a great idea. He'll see how it plays out. 

"Did you sleep well?" Beth didn't know what to say so starting with the basics was always a good plan. 

"Quite well and yourself?" 

"Slept the best I could" 

Gloria laughed. "I hope your not referring to my son disturbing your sleep". 

"Ay Dios mamà" 

Beth laughed as they got on the elevator. Rio stood next to her left side. "Besides from this morning he didn't". 

"Yeah that was mine and Rosa's fault we're trying to spend as much time with you as possible". 

"Why? I'm a pretty boring person". 

"No such thing! And we know after this Rio won't bring you around anymore". 

Rio chimed in. "Within good reason". 

"Oh you be quiet". 

Beth thought it was probably for the best but she didn't have the gut to say that. "I'll stay in touch". 

"Honey I can't work a phone to text back". 

"I'll call then" 

"Mhm seeing you in person is just so much better". 

"You only met me last night". Beth laughed out. 

"Yes but your easy to get along with plus you need the company". 

"That is true". 

Rio was going to ask what the whole Beth needs company thing was about but knowing his mother she wouldn't say. 

The elevator doors open and they walked into the breakfast area now filled with more people. Rosa stood up from the table and walked towards them. 

"Ah Beth how'd you sleep". She pulled Beth into a hug as Gloria sat down next to Rosas empty chair. 

"Good and yourself?" 

"Fantastic! Thank you for asking" 

Beth's smile was wide. "Of course". 

Beth got a feeling Gabriella probably hated her but Beth was never one to be a rude person. "Hi Gabriella". 

"Good morning Beth glad you slept well" 

Before Beth could answer Marcus ran into her legs. She ruffled his hair and looked at Gabriella "Thank you". She turned her attention to Marcus. "Hey buddy"

"Hi!" 

"How did you sleep?"

"Good I feel energized!" 

"That's amazing". 

Marcus nodded. And Rio sat at the table across from his mom and next to Marcus's chair. "You know you guys aren't ever that happy to see me. What's up with that?" 

Gabriella didn't hold back. "She's more enjoyable". 

"Gabriella". Gloria said in a warning tone. 

"No need to get jealous Mijo we still love you". Rosa said making the women laugh. 

He looked at Beth as she sat next to Rosa laughing. "yeah glad you find that funny". 

"Marcus smack your dad's arm". Gloria said as Marcus sat down. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's not being nice". 

Marcus turned to look at Rio and then shook his head. "Papi always told me it's not nice to hit people unless they deserve it. He's not being mean to me". 

"But he's being mean to Beth". 

Marcus then slapped Rio on the arm making all of laugh expect Rio. "Don't be mean to Miss Beth she's nice!" 

Rio looked at his son with disbelief. "Traitor". 

"Alright that's enough non sense you three go get your breakfast". 

"What your not eating?"

"We already ate". 

"Then what was the point of me bringing her?"

"Your so whiny". Gabriella said as she sat down with a plate of food. 

"Yeah aight". He stood up and grabbed Marcus's hand. 

Beth stood up from the table and walked into the room after them. There was the usual hotel food waffles, pancakes, fruit, cereal, and coffee. 

"You don't have to stand so far ma". 

Beth was so focused on what she wanted to eat she didn't fully get what Rio said. "What?"

"I said you don't have to stand so far". 

Beth rolled her eyes standing next to him as Marcus poured cereal into a bowl in front of them. "I was just thinking about my food options". 

"Yeah me too". He said giving her a once over. Definitely wasn't fair for her to look that good. 

"Watch yourself" Beth said reaching behind him to grab a plate.

"Mhm" He bite his lower lip and grabbed his own bowl. 

They served their food and sat down. To Beth surprise Gabriella started talking to her. 

"That dress that you wore last night was stunning where did you get it from?"

"Oh it was a store called Windsor it's off Grand Ave". 

"I'd have to check it out sometime"

"You definitely should their dresses are incredible"

"Maybe we could go together"

Beth could see from the corner of her eye Rio didn't like the idea, but hey she doubts Gabriella is actually going dress shopping with her. "Yeah we could". 

"Oh Beth since Rio here won't give me your number would you mind giving it to me". Rosa held out her phone for her to grab. 

"Why did you need her number?" Rio put down his fork and crossed his hands. 

"Why wouldn't I want it?"

"I don't want you guys talkin to her all the time". 

"And why not?" Gabriella was clearly annoyed since Rio got there but now she was just getting mad. 

"Because I said so". 

"Mijo we just like talking to her that's all." 

"Well I don't like it". 

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't!"

Gabriella quickly turn towards Rio. "Don't yell at mami" 

"You know what you guys can talk to her all you want. Come on Marcus let's go". 

Rosa tried to call out for Rio but he cut her off. "Rio-" 

"Nah I'm leaving". Rio took Marcus by the hand and walked out. Beth too confused to move just sat there. 

"I don't understand why you two baby him so much". 

"Gabriella"

"What it's true?" 

"You know he's been through a lot"

"Yeah but it isn't right for him to act like that". 

Beth felt too akward too weird and so out of place. Beth guessed Gabriella took notice. 

"I'll take you home don't worry about it". 

"Oh thank you but I can just call a cab or something". 

"Don't be silly I'll take you". 

"Alright". She didn't have any cash on her anyways and Gabriella didn't seem to hate her... too much. 

"Don't worry about Rio he's a hot head". 

"Oh I know". She laughed lightly. She's not sure why Rio reacted that way. Sure being involved with his family's a little personal but who's fault was that to begin with. 

"I say we should get going"

"I think that's a good idea I have to cook something for Carlos when he gets home". 

"When are you two tieing the knot?"

"I don't know things are too busy to marry right now". 

"Ah excuses". 

Gabriella just gave them a look and they laughed. 

"I'll just go upstairs and grab me and Rios things". 

"Oh that's right the bastard didn't even take his own things". 

"Gabriella please! Don't talk about your brother like that!" 

She threw her hands up. "Fine fine". 

" Anthony put Marcus things in your room before he left". 

"Okay I'll make sure I grab them" She headed upstairs on the elevator. She took and long breath in and let it out slowly. If Rio didn't want her around his family why the hell would he invite her to a family wedding? It didn't make any sense to her and him leaving her there wasn't making anything better. She got to the room and gathered all the things in a duffle bag. Making sure she got everything she closed the door and found Gabriella waiting outside. 

"Just came to make sure you didn't need any help".

"No just a duffle bag". 

There was a silence that fell as they got into the elevator. 

"Can I ask you a question" 

"Sure"

"Knowing how my brother is and what he's done and so on why do you continue to accompany him?"

The question caught her off guard. She thought about it for a second well for obvious reasons she needed money. "He's my boss he pays me to do jobs". 

"He payed you to come to the wedding?"

"Oh no". 

"But you came anyways?"

She nodded.

"Then the money's not all their is to it".

Yes and no but Beth couldn't say that because saying that aloud would make things so much more complicated. Everything now is just complacated. Rio is just so complacated which makes everything surrounding them complicated. Complicated. 

Beth sighed things were starting to get too into her feelings for her liking. "I owe him". Wasn't a complete lie. 

"Right". Gabriella definitely didn't buy it but dropped the conversation as the doors opened. 

The four of them walked to Gabriella's car Gloria sitting in the front and Rosa with Beth in the back. Beth thought about the conversation she had with Gabriella in the elevator. Rio was complicated but that's what drew her closer to him. Made him more interesting. Odd enough she always felt safe in his company also. But knowing what Beth had done to Rio why were they so nice to her? She called Feds on him and causes him trouble. Why did Rio keep her around? Why wouldn't he let her leave? The questions Beth asked herself were hard questions to ask out loud. Maybe she'll never know the answers but at least she knew hers.


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride was silent and Beth didn't realize she fell asleep until Rosa was shaking her awake. 

"Hey Beth wake up sweety we're here" 

Beth opened her eyes slowly and looked out the window to see they were right in front of her house. 

"Oh my I hope I wasn't snoring too loud" 

The three women laughed. 

"You don't snore I didn't realize you fell asleep until I tried making conversation" Gabriella laughed again. 

"Oh I'm so sorry" 

"Don't be I know we woke you up early" Gloria said turning to gave her a smile. 

"If you all want you guys could come inside" Beth said gathering the bag she had. 

"Oh I don't think Rio would be too happy about that maybe some other time" Gloria said causing Gabriella to roll her eyes. 

"Your probably right but I'll keep in touch" 

"Please do" Rosa said pulling Beth into a side hug. 

"Yeah don't be a stranger" Gabriella said shaking Beth's hand since they couldn't really hug. 

"Take care of yourself Beth" Gloria said also shaking Beth's hand. 

"I will thank you for everything" 

They all have acknowledging nods as Beth exited the car. She dug through her purse and found her keys. As soon as she made it in the house they left. Beth sighed as she made her way through an empty and very quiet house. This day definitely took a turn very early on. Not knowing what to do really she decided to two way call Annie and Ruby. 

"Your not dead!" Annie yelled through the phone. 

"Annie could you please not yell into my ear Jesus" Beth could just picture Ruby's face and head roll as she said that. It caused her to laugh. 

"Nope not dead" 

"Thank God"

"I told you guys I was going to be just fine"

"Yeah yeah so did you get boned or what?"

"Annie!"

"What? Ruby you know damn well you were wondering the same thing"

"No! I did not" Beth rolled her eyes and got a glass from the cabinet. 

"Are you sure?" Ruby's voice sounded like she wasn't convinced.

"Yes Ruby I'm sure". She poured red whine into the glass perfering bourbon but she was all out. 

"Well why not Rio was there wasn't he?" 

"Why does everything have to involve sex when you talk about me and Rio?" Beth was convinced that's all Annie thought about at this point. 

Beth heard Annie huff. "You ovboiusly haven't seen the way you guys literally eye fuck right in front of everyone". 

"Babe we know you two have more going on" 

"Finally Ruby you agree with me!"

"Oh trust me it hurts to do so"

"What that's- that's not true" Everyone seemed to notice whatever was going between her and Rio. Was it really that noticable?

"Stutter much?"

"Oh shut up"

"Where are you at right now?" Ruby's concerned tone was back. 

"Home" 

"Are you busy? Should we come over?" Annie always had one too many questions to ask but she had nothing better to do. 

"Yeah you guys could come over"

"Alright but I'm bringing my kids because Stan's working". 

"That's fine" 

"Alright see you bitches in ten" 

Beth shook her head as she hung up the phone. Her sister was truly something else. They were there in no time. Everyone coming in all at once. 

"Is there a reason you carpooled with Ruby?"

"Stupid car broke down again yesterday so it's at the mechanics"

"Ah I see"

"Yeah where's the booze it's 2 in the afternoon so you can't say it's too early to start drinking". Annie was already making her way to the kitchen. 

"Whines in the living room" 

"Getting started without us? This trip must have messed you up". Ruby gave Beth a quick hug before she met Annie in the livingroom. 

"Something like that. Hi kids!" 

Sara ran to Beth first and hugged her tight. "Hi Aunt Beth! I missed you!" 

Beth almost forgot she hasn't seen Ruby's kids in months. Too scared to actually see Stan face to face. 

"I've missed you too! My God look at how tall you are now" 

Sara beamed as she moved aside to let Harry say hi. Harry had the same response. 

"Why haven't you came to say hi?"

"Oh uh I've been a little busy lately but I promise it won't happen again"

"Okay good because I missed you too!" 

"Oh buddy me too" 

"Is Jane and Emma here?" 

"Oh no sweetie I'm sorry their at their dads this weekend". 

"Oh well when can I come and see them?"

"Anytime next week they'll be here" 

"Okay!" 

Beth closed the door and made her way into the livingroom with the kids. 

"Oh I forgot your kids were here for a second"

"Annie we just got here"

"Yeah but I forgot"

"You know how my sister is she forgets everything and anything" Beth rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ain't that the truth"

"Hey!"

Beth and Ruby looked at eachother and laughed. 

"You guys are mean" 

Ruby's eyes went wide with amusement."Oh my God this is bringing me back childhood memories" 

"Your so right!" Beth laughed even harder. 

"Ha ha ha so funny" Annie took a drink out of her glass. 

"You know we love you" Beth nudged Annie. 

"Yeah yeah yeah now how was it!"

"How was what?" Beth would rather talk about anything else but her sister was persistent and Ruby being here as well there was no getting out of talking about. 

"Oh come on don't play dumb girl"

"It was- well it was as good as you could imagine"

"Meaning?" Usually Annie was the one pushing matters but this time Ruby was the impatient one. 

"It was fine until it wasn't then it was fine again and now it's not". 

"I don't get it" Annie's eyebrows were scrunched together and she looked deep in thought trying to put things together. 

"Have I mentioned this was a family party?" Beth got the reaction she'd expected. Ruby's moving was hanging open wife's eyes and Annie was just at a loss for words. 

"Guess not but yeah his sister actually drove me home along with his mom and aunt". 

"I'm sorry what?" Ruby's eyes still wide disbelief filled her face. 

"So let me get straight this event was a family thing?" 

Beth nodded her head. " One of his cousins, Marcos got married". 

If possible Ruby's mouth hung lower. "A family wedding". 

Beth sighed "yeah". 

"So like you met his entire family". Annie's hands motioned into a circle as she spoke. 

"Yep well most of them anyway". 

"I don't even know what to say". Ruby shook her head still shocked. 

"Wait why'd it go sour?"

"Oh well first he rushed me out of the venue like literally dragging me out which I later found out was because his sister found out he's was lying about how I met him and job details. Also the whole fake girlfriend thing through me in a loop for a little bit". 

"Wait a minute fake girlfriend? Oh that's just great. This is great". Annie laughed this was all entertainment for her. 

Ruby still too shocked to form sentences just mouthed a wow. 

"Yeah anyways the second thing to go downhill was breakfast. We were all talking then out of no where he didn't want his mom, sister, or aunt to contact me at all. It was so weird then he just left. Left me there by myself with his family. I mean who does that? You have no idea how nervous I was I thought I had to be dreaming."

"You guys also had breakfast together? Oh my God this story is just incredible". 

"Annie no it's not"

"I mean of course not for you but it's a good story to hear"

Beth rolled her eyes and chugged her whine. 

"So he just left you there with his family after he got mad that they wanted to reach out to you after?"

"Yeah! That didn't make any sense to me I mean he was so upset then for him to just leave me there with them I mean what the hell?"

"Man sounds like one hell of a night"

"It was I'm exhausted but I'm too mad to actually fall asleep". 

"I'm guessing his family doesn't hate you? Like their not going to try and kill you or anything right?"

"No I don't think so. Unless they plan to kill me with kindness I don't think they plan on hurting me."  

"Do they know everything". 

"Pretty much they know I robbed the store, that me and Rio... Also how that ended badly. Oh his sister was really mad about that."

"About his having sex with you then acting like it was no big deal?" Ruby had punched Annie's arm. 

"Annie you have got to filter yourself girl"

"It's fine it was a long time ago but yeah also his aunt and mom came to talk to me alone in the hotel room."

"What did they say?"

"Basically to be careful and not to fuck with Rio" 

"So they basically told you to be careful with Rio because he's Rio but also for you to be careful to not hurt Rio or they'll come after you in the same conversation? Man you must have been on edge". Annie was just waving her hands all around at this point. 

Beth poured more whine into the her glass. "Oh I was!" 

"Girl you have got it in for you" Ruby took a sip of her whine drinking at alot slower pace than Annie and Beth. 

"Did he try reaching out to you since?" Annie always the one asking way too many questions and that is something that Beth never understood. How can someone have that many questions.

"I don't know I put my phone to charge before you guys got here" 

"Don't check let's just enjoy these few hours before I have to go home to cook dinner" 

"Okay" Beth sighed. 

"Are you okay with everything though? Like your not going down memory lane or anything are you?" Another question but Beth should have saw that coming. 

"Your just so full of questions but well it's hard not to but I'm okay just a little mad but fine"

"I can I not? If this is your way of telling me to stop asking questions then I'll stop as long as you promise promise you're okay." 

 

Ruby nodded as if she was agreeing with Annie something very rare. 

"I promise". There's this thing Beth always told herself if it wasn't the full truth or a full lie it was nethier. Just words with no meaning. 

                                 ____

"Before I go Jane and Emma said to call them"

"Okay I will thanks for taking care of them by the way". 

"Of course you know I'm here for whatever"

"Why'd dean say?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you too". 

Beth rolled her and took a deep breathe in. "Too much for one day". 

"Hey you stand your ground sis I mean it. Don't let him wiggle his way back over here."

"I won't I won't I'll text you tomorrow". 

"Goodnight love you!"

"Love you too and please be careful with that car!" 

Annie threw a thumbs up as she got into a grey Honda. It was a car Dean left just in case the van ever let up. She closed the door and looked around. An empty house that was very silent was something she just wasn't used to. Her and Dean were still married but he moved out about two weeks ago. She thought about getting a new house but that wouldn't do any good especially not right now that the kids are fairly new to this whole separating thing. She needed to file for a divorce already but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was funny actually she hated dean but couldn't sigh a damn paper to free herself. But it wasn't that simple nothings ever that simple. 

She sighed the girls and kids helped her pick up around the house so all she needed to do was go to sleep. She needed to call her girls first. 

"Hey Dean Annie said the girls wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah I actually wanted to talk to you too"

"Dean the girls. Let me talk to them first before they go to sleep". 

"Okay" 

She heard some movements until Emma was happily speaking into the phone. 

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby"

"Mommy I miss you"

"I know I miss you too"

"Are you coming to my dance recital on Wednesday?"

"Yeah I'll be there for sure!"

"Okay Jane says I'm hogging the phone so bye I love you!"

"Love you too bunny". 

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey baby" 

"Mommy I just wanted to make sure your okay"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you said you were scared of being by yourself and this is the first time we're sleeping over at dads so I just wanted to make sure you were okay". 

Beth smiled and felt her vision getting blurry from tears. "Um yes yes I'm okay honey". 

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay Mommy I love you!"

"Love you too honey". 

She sighed as she heard Dean telling the kids to go to sleep. 

"Hey so um Annie said you had a thing come up"

"Yeah I did"

"What was it? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Dean"

"So what came up" 

"Nothing exciting" 

"Well it had to be important if Annie was looking after the kids"

"I have to go I'm tired and don't feel well I'll call you tomorrow". 

"But beth-"

"Bye Dean". She hung up the phone and left it on the kitchen counter not wanting to hear it ring. She walked downstairs to her room and quickly changed into a black pokadot pajama set. She laid in bed and thought about what happened over the weekend. Rio was acting so off the entire time. His family was too nice and sweet they actually might want to kill her but then she thinks that's crazy. She yawned and thought it was best to just fall asleep she did just that not hearing her phone go off in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth woke up later than usual to her surprise it was 10:22 in the morning. She stretched a little to wake her body up and stepped into the shower. A plain purple sweater with jeans will do for today. It wasn't too hot but it definitely wasn't cold enough for a sweater outside. The house was always cold inside anyways. She went into the kitchen and picked up her phone and of course it died. She went back into her room plugged it up to charge and left it there. She made herself breakfast something she never did but she didn't have anything better to do. Blueberry pancakes with mixed fruit. She sat on a barstool near the kitchen island eating her pancakes and drinking coffee. Looking out towards the backyard she realized how relaxed she was. Eating breakfast in complete silence usually wasn't her thing but she didn't mind this today. This was probably the most relaxed she's been in months hell maybe even years. After she finished eating and drinking her coffee she went back into her room to get her phone. To her surprise she had three missed calls and four unread messages. Two calls from Rio and one from Annie. Annie texted her three times and Rio had sent her a text asking to meet up with her soon. She knew better than to think it was anything other than business so she sent him a quick text saying anytime this week would work. She decided to also text her sister seeing she thought Beth was dead. 

B: Hey you called me?

A: yeah last night what the hell dude.

B: why do you always think I'm dieing?

A: I don't know it's not like you not to answer your phone so I freaked a little okay. 

B: Yeah I talked to Dean and left my phone in the kitchen I also forgot to plugged it back up after so it was dead when I finally grabbed it this morning.

A: Anyways I just wanted to let you know I made it home safe last night and I was going to bring you donuts this morning before heading to work but you didn't answer. I did not want to walk in on you banging gangfriend.

B: Annie he's not even here.

A: well how was I suppose to know that! 

B: what kind of donuts were you getting?

A: our favorite Boston cream chocolate frosted of course.

B: dang I really want some now. 

A: well you snooze you lose I'll call you later I have to get working before Noah comes yelling at me to get back to work.

B: okay love you 

A: love ya right back 

Beth set down her phone and decided to clean. Again well she didn't clean much but she wanted to keep her self busy so she cleaned the bathroom tidy up the kids room and she was done reorganizing the living room in three hours tops. She huffed as she sat down on the couch phone in hand. She noticed Rio had texted her to meet him at the park tonight at 10. She didn't bother responding she'd always show up anyways. 

                         ___________

"What is with you and my sister always thinking I'm dead?" 

"Well I don't know I just saw her chain texts this morning. First it was that you died then it was nevermind she's okay but you know I had to come check on you myself". 

"Ruby I'm fine I don't know how many times I have to tell you that". 

"Until you mean it" Ruby always was the best at reading Beth and that made Beth hate her a little for that. 

"I'm serious I'm doing just fine". Beth tucked her feet under her legs as she sat down facing Ruby.

Ruby shifted a little on the couch to better face Beth. "Yeah right come on spill". 

Beth knew Ruby wasn't going to let up but neither was she. "I already told you-"

Ruby had interpreted her with an eyeroll " That you're fine yeah yeah but your lieing. Also you know damn well you can't lie to me". 

She was right it was hard to lie to her it was like she had a super power for it. "I hate you" 

"Hate your face"

They laughed and Beth cracked. "Alright well you know me and Dean are split but we aren't divorced yet". 

"Yeah". 

"I just I can't bring myself to divorce him. I'm scared for the kids and I know that's ridiculous because we literally don't even live under the same roof but I feel like that would be too much change for the kids". 

"Have you tried talking to the kids about it?" 

"No of course not"

"What have you told them?"

"The basics he's staying somewhere else until we figure things out". 

"You might as well just tell them the truth there's no sense in trying to down play it. That's only going to make things worse". 

Beth sighed and agreed because of course it's Ruby here. She knows just what to say and when to say it. Beth put her head onto Ruby's shoulder. She didn't cry but her eyes were getting watery. 

Ruby rubbed Beth's back in similar motions that Rio did. Beth thought about telling Ruby about the meet but decided against it. She wasn't ready for that conversation yet. 

"It's going to be okay babes just hang in there". 

Beth couldn't help the tears this time but knowing Ruby was here was more comforting than anything else. She'll forever be thankful for their sisterhood. 

                           __________

It was a little past ten when Beth noticed the time. Ruby was long gone having to go look after the kids. She was too busy baking goods to realize she was going to be late. She turned off the oven and quickly took off her apron. She drove to the park and of course Rio was already there. He was leaning lazily on his car door. She turned off her car and walked up to him but keeping distance. 

"You're late". Rio hated anything past schedule but he didn't seem upset he still had that lazy feel to him. 

"Uh yeah sorry I got carried away baking didn't check the time". It's not like Beth's never seen him so laid back. It was rare of course but when it did happen she really didn't know how to react. 

"What did you bake?" 

Did he just- "What?"

Rio had answered her like she didn't just ask him twice. "What did you bake?" 

"Cupcakes and brownies" 

"The brownies they had nuts in them?" His demeanor stayed the same laid back.

"They did" Beth tried to figure out what his angle was but she couldn't figure it out. 

"Sounds good" He puckered out his lips the same way when he says the word 'cool' drawn out. 

"What are you doing?" Rio and small talk weren't a usual thing. So this was getting a bit weird for her. 

"What do you mean?" Rio had almost seemed as confused as she was. 

"Your not a small talk type of guy"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's from personal experience"

"Nah I brought you here to say sorry"

"To say what?" No she had to be dreaming. Rio apologizing for something he did now that was insane. 

"Don't do that" That perfect little smug of his appeared on his face. 

Beth chuckled and leaned back on the passenger door of her car. "I want to hear you say it again"

"You heard it the first time" 

Seeing Rio this relaxed and actually saying sorry was something she thought she would never live to see. But here they are in a park parking lot being... comfortable in eachothers presence again. Between the wedding and this moment right now Beth wasn't sure what Rio really wanted from her but she sure as hell wasn't about to ask. 

"Maybe I didn't hear you correctly". 

This time he laughed a good laugh. "Listen I shouldn't have left you with my family like that. That was bad on my part"

"Yeah well you tend to do that" She raised her eyebrows and looked at the ground. God she hated when she couldn't look at him. She was too scared he might actually read her too well and knock down all the walls she puts up for him. 

"Do what?"

"Get all hot headed"

Rio shook his head in agreement. Beth had opened the passenger door and pulled out the duffle bag with Rio's and Marcus's things. 

"You forgot these"

Rio grabbed the bag but making sure to hold Beth's hand for a second or two. "Thanks"

She quickly retrieved her hand and cleared her throat. "Well I wasn't just going to leave your stuff there"

"Mhm the clothes you slept in are in here?"

Classic Rio but she was happy he made the joke to lighten the mood or she might have told him things she probably wasn't ready to say or even remotely admit to herself. "What? No I haven't washed them". 

Rio all of a sudden found her funny laughing again.  "Thought so"

Beth rolled her eyes because of course he knew. "Oh my God"

"Let's go out for lunch yeah? Say Wednesday?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She wasn't surprised by his response because it's Rio after all. "Alright anytime works"

"Free schedule?"

It not like Rio doesn't know her and Dean have problems but he doesn't know details such as the cheating and him being out of the house. Now that she thinks about it she should probably tell him maybe at lunch she'll find a way to sneak it in the conversation. "Something like that"

"I'll text you"

"I'm sure you will"

He smiled and looked at her for what felt like forever. "Catch you around Elizabeth"

And with that he got in his car and drove off. She took a deep breathe in and let it out. She really needed to get ahold of herself. Rio was a complicated man and she well wasn't far behind him herself. She didn't even know why or what she was really thinking about so she got in her car and drove home. She got home and immediately finished up the baking. She placed everything in containers and left them on the counter. She didn't have a reason to bake other than having absolutely nothing to do but she could give the goods to Annie and Ruby anyways. She went straight to bed completely exhausted. This night actually this whole weekend was just too much for her to handle. Way too much. Then she remembered she was mad at Rio before meeting him. She completely forgot about being mad because he was just so damn relaxed and damn him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing I started my senior year of HS and completely forgot about my social life... Anyways I'm sorry for this shitty chapter in advance! Next one will be alot better I promise xo


End file.
